He Oído que Ahora es Legal
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cinco veces que Steve "sale"... y una en la que alguien "sale" para él. O algo por el estilo. (Más detalles dentro). SLASH.


Traducción del Fic: **I Hear It's Legal Now** , de **agentsimmons**

 **Resumen:** Cinco veces que Steve "sale"... y una en la que alguien "sale" para él. O algo por el estilo. O de cómo Steve confesó su homosexualidad a su equipo y de paso encontró el amor xD

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Studios y… ya lo saben, ¿cierto? El fic a su autora y yo me adjudico la traducción y adaptación al español (que sepan que no es tan sencillo como parece xD).

 **Notas de la Traductora.** Debo agradecer a **agentsimmons** que es una GRAN escritora de fanfiction por permitirme traducir sus fics. Son geniales y lo más genial es que compartimos el gusto por una linda pareja en el fandom Avengers: Scienboyfriends. PERO… este no va de ellos en general, así que disfruten de la otra parejita.

 **He Oído que Ahora es Legal**

—Ahora es legal, ya sabes.

Steve salió del trance en el que había entrado al ver a los dos agentes de SHIELD que había estado dibujando a la distancia; a menudo se sentaba en la cafetería y dibujaba mientras otros comían. Había visto a los dos agentes alrededor, sabía que estaban juntos, podía ver la felicidad en sus largas miradas y risas mientras comían sus almuerzos y sin embargo el rápido beso que se habían dado le sorprendió y le hizo detener su lápiz bruscamente cuando la sensación de rubor alcanzó sus mejillas.

Miró a Coulson mientras éste se sentaba junto a él con su propio almuerzo como hacía a menudo. Habían recorrido un largo camino desde su torpeza inicial sobre las tarjetas de colección, aunque en retrospectiva, eso había sido entrañable y Steve había tenido sus razones para no saber cómo reaccionar ante el fanatismo de Phil. Algunos días se sentía como si Phil fuera el único que lo entendía en comparación con su equipo u otros agentes. Phil apreciaba las cosas simples, la nostalgia, las mejores cosas del pasado, tenía una convicción de lo anticuado…

—Lo sé— finalmente respondió Steve, mirando hacia abajo en su cuaderno de dibujo—. Yo sólo…

—Todavía no estamos acostumbrados a ver a algunas personas abiertas al respecto— terminó Coulson su proceso de pensamiento con precisión—. Lo entiendo. Llegaste de un momento en que incluso si a veces era un secreto a voces, o se las arreglaban para escapar de cualquier castigo literal, era el tipo de cosas que si la gente sólo sospechaba te estigmatizaban, se burlaban de ti, te acosaban implacablemente…— suspiró como si lo entendiera personalmente.

—Dado lo que entiendo todavía lo hacen— dijo Steve después de un momento. Miró a Coulson para ver su reacción. Éste frunció el ceño con la mirada distante y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Es por eso que no se lo has dicho a tu equipo?—. Los ojos de Steve se abrieron ante la suposición—. Yo era tu mayor fan, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Eras?— desvió el tema Steve y Phil se rió entre dientes.

—Todavía lo soy— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero también me gusta pensar que ahora soy tu amigo. Si no hubiera tenido mis corazonadas ya como un fan que sabía todo lo que pudo sobre ti, aún así es bastante obvio ahora que te conozco. No tienes que avergonzarte.

—Yo…—. Steve buscó una respuesta mientras sus mejillas se sentían ya rojas—. No sé si es tanto que me avergüenza. Tal vez un poco. Era difícil no pensar que algo estaba mal contigo cuando esa fue la manera en que te trataron. Durante un tiempo pensé que era porque estaba enfermo; era escuálido y débil en comparación con otros niños y por eso no le gustaba a las niñas, así que ellas tampoco me gustaban a mí. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. A veces me pregunto ahora si era por eso que estaba enojado todo el tiempo. Tal vez por eso me peleaba tanto.

—Es posible— ofreció Coulson—. Hay un término para ello.

—Sí, lo sé también— dijo Steve con una inclinación de cabeza. Había hecho un gran trabajo de investigación sobre el tema durante su tiempo libre desde que despertó, pero seguía siendo tan en secreto como fuera posible—. Creo que el miedo es el término para ello.

—Eso es comprensible— respondió Coulson con un encogimiento de hombros y tomó un bocado de su comida.

—¿Qué pasará si pongo incómodo a mi equipo? ¿Sabes…? Incluso si son educados con el tema, no quiere decir que no puedan estar incómodos. Eso es tal vez peor. Demonios, estoy seguro que no había hombres que apoyaran esto en mis tiempos, simplemente no era un riesgo que tomar. Yo… yo tenía un buen amigo que soportó cosas… _horribles_ por haberlo dicho. Luego está el hecho…— se interrumpió.

—¿El hecho de que eres el Capitán América?—. Steve le miró un poco sorprendido de que había entendido lo que había querido decir, y luego suspiró. Entonces dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza—. Sí, decirlo no encajaría con los ideales que la gente tiene sobre el rojo, blanco y azul. Pero…— lo miró con una expresión alentadora y Steve creyó ver algo más allí… vulnerabilidad o algo así—. No tienes que decirle a todo el mundo si no quieres. O a nadie para el caso. Pero es bueno tener personas que sepan realmente lo que eres. Te prometo que al menos una persona te va a poyar. Y sería bueno que fueras honesto contigo mismo y con tu equipo— sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Pero si no quieres, al menos me tienes a mí ahora. Prometo guardar tu secreto tanto como quieras.

Steve parpadeó y miró a la pareja de agentes que ahora tenían las manos entrelazadas. Phil tenía razón, por supuesto. Él sabía muchas cosas, incluso esas en las que él no estaba actualizado. A veces se preguntaba si tal vez él tendría a alguien con quien entrelazar las manos, robar besos, ser abierto, una razón para decir su preferencia. Tal vez estos años de ahora todavía era sólo una cuestión de no haber encontrado al compañero adecuado.

Volvió su atención a Coulson, lo vio comer y lo dibujó —una vez más— como ya lo había hecho. Y todo el tiempo consideró su consejo.

…

La conversación se quedó con Steve durante varios días hasta que ya no pudo evitar la necesidad de intentar decirle a alguien la verdad. "Salir" era como aparentemente se le llamaba ahora. Había algo un poco extraño con esa expresión que le dejaba un sabor aún más extraño en la boca. Entendía que significaba dejar de esconderse, salir a la luz, pero era el odio lo que obligaba a alguien a "entrar" en primer lugar. Por eso todavía era lógico que el poder residía en aquellos que no tenían que preocuparse de un modo u otro de si estaban adentro o afuera, simplemente tenían el derecho a existir.

Aún así decidió iniciar este proceso y abrazar el siglo moderno y su posible "salida" con Thor, una tarde mientras veían una película juntos (que habían formado un vínculo fraternal aprendiendo sobre el mundo juntos). Thor a menudo le enseñaba cosas torpes que a él le habían enseñado Jane o Darcy.

—¿Te molesta?— preguntó Steve tentativamente cuando se presentó la oportunidad, que fue a raíz de un comentario acerca de una pareja homosexual en la película.

—¿Qué es lo que debería molestarme?— inquirió Thor de vuelta, con una sonrisa en su rostro que decayó en un ceño fruncido. Steve no se sentía atraído a Thor, pero no impidió que notara fácilmente lo atractivo que era el semidiós. Era como un gran oso de peluche que era atractivo por derecho propio (aunque Tony diría —y lo había dicho ya— que si había alguien en el equipo que era un oso de peluche ese era Bruce).

Steve tragó y luego suspiró.

—Ya sabes, la uh… pareja. Dos chicos… o dos chicas… ¿Te molesta?

Thor pareció confundido por un momento, y luego volvió a mirar la pantalla.

—Sabes poco sobre Asgard, mi amigo— respondió finalmente—. No creemos que la sexualidad debe ser igual que en Midgard. No se oculta y no se limita.

Steve no estuvo seguro de cómo responder. De pronto se sintió un poco tonto. Por supuesto que tenía sentido en retrospectiva. Thor había nacido en la mitología nórdica —aunque no era un mito obviamente— y los nórdicos, según la Historia en los años 30, eran una cultura pagana que participó en el pecado mortal. Cuando se hablaba de culturas paganas, la discusión sobre la fornicación siempre recibía la mayor atención, especialmente la fornicación con el mismo sexo, que había hecho retorcerse a Steve con culpa cuando lo hablaron aquella vez.

—Así que si yo te dijera que me atraen los hombres, ¿estarías de acuerdo con eso?

—¿Sólo los hombres?— cuestionó Thor sin parpadear.

—Uh sí, sí— respondió—. Es decir, las mujeres son estupendas, pero he renunciado a toda esperanza ser atraído físicamente por ellas— se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir los sentimientos de confusión que siempre le habían afectado en sus intentos de ser atraído por las mujeres en un nivel más carnal.

Thor le estrechó el hombro, lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó para ver a Thor mirándolo con seriedad.

—Me alegro de que hayas compartido tu secreto conmigo, Steve. Darcy y Jane me han contado mucho acerca de las reglas y los prejuicios en Midgard. Te aseguro que yo sólo te deseo suerte en la búsqueda de una pareja masculina que sea digna de ti. Eres un gran guerrero.

—Uh…— Steve se sintió un poco inseguro acerca de eso—. Gracias. Pero honestamente sólo me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me vea por quien soy—. El chico escuálido de Brooklyn. El niño que no sabe cómo parar una pelea. El tipo que se había ido con mucho gusto a luchar sólo porque ese era el camino. Tal vez era por eso que había amado a Peggy independientemente de todo lo estaba "mal" en él.

—Ahora— añadió Thor con una sonrisa cordial—, puedo animar a Darcy a buscar a un compañero.

Steve tardó un momento en procesar eso.

—Espera… Uh, yo prefiero que no les cuentes— dijo con incertidumbre—. Eres la primera persona, además de Coulson, en saberlo. No estoy preparado para que muchas personas lo sepan todavía.

—Ah— entonó el semidiós—. Muy bien. Voy a sufrir las interminables peticiones de Darcy para conseguirle una cita ardiente contigo hasta que estés listo—. Steve se encogió ante la idea. Thor entonces hizo una expresión muy reflexiva—. Sin embargo, Steve, me gustaría que no ocultaras lo que eres. Todos nos preocupamos por ti. Y los que se molesten no son importantes.

—Gracias, Thor.

…

Con el alivio de haberlo dicho a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Steve decidió que lo que lo había convertido en el Capitán América no era el género que prefería ni ser deshonesto y carente de integridad. Así que decidió decirle al resto del equipo. Se decidió primero por la persona más preocupante en su lista de personas a las que quería decirles. Stark. No era sólo que nunca sabías cómo demonios iba a reaccionar el hombre.

Lo encontró en el laboratorio abierto —había un o dos laboratorios secretos a los que los otros Vengadores no tenían acceso, excepto Bruce— y no era de extrañar que estuviera trabajando con Bruce en ese mismo momento. Bueno, si los arándanos lanzados al aire y capturados en su boca mientras Bruce lo miraba con diversión mientras trabajaba _de verdad_ podía tomarse en cuenta. Eso significaba que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro y nunca antes estuvo tan agradecido de que los dos genios parecieran unidos por la cadera. Decirle a Tony mientras Bruce estaba ahí como apoyo moral era un buen incentivo. Después de todo, estaba bastante seguro de que si alguien no sería desagradable o emitiría un juicio, ese sería Bruce.

Bruce fue de hecho el primero en fijarse en él.

—Hola, Steve— dijo alzando la mirada y sonriendo. Tony dejó de actuar como un idiota.

—Hey, Cap— se giró y sonrió ampliamente— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ustedes sólo aterrizan en estos lares cuando sus armas están listas. Sin embargo la única arma que tú usas es un escudo. Así que a menos que estés buscando una actualización de adamantium, probablemente no podamos hacer mucho por ti— habló a mil por hora, gesticulando— ¿ _Estás_ buscando una actualización de adamantium? Por favor dí que sí.

—Uh…

—Bien, bien— intervino Bruce con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba—. Abajo, Tony.

—Sólo si me das un regalo— bromeó Tony con una sonrisa y Bruce rodó los ojos.

—Así es como tenemos una oportunidad única para hablar. ¿Qué pasa?— le preguntó Bruce a Steve y Steve estaba agradecido por su presencia. Oh. Tal vez era tranquilizador como el osito de peluche favorito de un niño después de todo.

Tomó aire y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Está bien, hay algo que tengo que sacar de mi pecho. He decidido que si somos un equipo entonces necesito confiar en que mi equipo entienda. Al menos mi equipo merece que sea honesto con ellos.

—Esto debe ser bueno— comentó Tony y se escuchó un gemido agudo. Steve miró a Tony acercándose a su lado y mirando a Bruce.

—Soy gay— espetó mientras todavía tenía el temple.

La mano de Tony cayó y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¿Qué demonios?—. Steve hizo una mueca. Entonces, como si eso no fuera suficiente, el millonario se echó a reír como si esto fuera demasiado divertido. Steve sintió su mandíbula contraerse y apretó los puños sin su propia voluntad—. Eso es bueno, Steve. ¿Barton y Romanoff se pondrán a la altura?

— _Tony_ — exclamó Bruce con fuerza y el otro se detuvo bruscamente para mirarlo—. No está bromeando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no está bromeando? Por supuesto que está bromeando—. Tony le miró de nuevo y debió haber visto sus sentimientos claros como el día, porque entonces sus ojos se abrieron—. Espera, ¿es en serio?—. Steve hizo asintió escuetamente. Tony parecía confundido en lugar de crítico—. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Peggy Carter? Pensé que era tu gran amor.

Steve suspiró.

—Lo fue. O pudo haberlo sido—. Tony levantó una ceja con recelo—. Las mujeres… me fascinan, supongo— intentó explicar—. Son hermosas. Las admiro. Me intimidad— agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero no te sentías atraído físicamente por ella?— adivinó Bruce el camino que esto estaba tomando.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Peggy era increíble y creo que podría haber pasado mi vida con ella. Yo la amaba… Pero cuando ella me besó, sólo… nada— negó con la cabeza—. Igual que todas las demás mujeres. Me confundió horrible porque pensé que tal vez ella sería la que me atraería de verdad. Y pensé que sería la compañera adecuada, la que me arreglaría. No sé. Tal vez eso no tiene sentido— se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Pregunta de seguimiento— dijo Bruce uniformemente—. ¿Estás seguro de que simplemente no te atre uno u otro sexo? Es una cosa muy normal, pero puede ser confuso también.

—Bueno…— lo consideró Steve—, tal vez un poco de eso. Realmente no tuve un caso de "pene enojado" ***** como algunos hombres que conocí.

—Cap acaba de decir pene enojado— interrumpió Tony—. Y yo que pensaba que saber su orientación sería el momento más surrealista del día.

—Detente— le dijo Bruce con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Definitivamente no por Howard— añadió Steve con una sonrisa, Tony se lo recordaba en ese momento—. Pero estoy seguro de que me siento atraído físicamente por los hombres. _Muy seguro_ — enfatizó.

Por alguna razón Tony parecía horrorizado, lo que era peor que su risa o su confusión, ya que éstas habían sido la esperanza de que todo iba bien.

—Está bien, seguimiento de la pregunta de seguimiento, ¿tú y mi papá…?

—¡No!— dijo Steve rápidamente, igualando el horror mientras que los ojos de Bruce se abrieron estudiándolos—. No, no— añadió con más calma.

—¿Tú habrías _querido_?— continuó Tony con un tono en algún lugar entre el pánico y genuina, aunque mórbida, curiosidad.

—Uh… No sé. Tal vez. Está bien, probablemente… si se hubiera dado la oportunidad— decidió continuar con honestidad—. Pero todo el mundo sabía que él era un Casanova así que no había manera… ¿Por qué me miras así?— se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que el horror se había convertido en shock.

—Oh, Dios mío—. Tony miró a Bruce, como si quisiera apoyo moral. Luego volvió a mirar a Steve— Oh, Dios mío. ¡Querías fondue con mi papá!— ante eso Steve era ahora el que estaba en shock—. ¡Todos esos años el bastardo abatido por su enamoramiento no correspondido y casi lo logra!

—Espera, ¿sabes acerca del fondue?— inquirió Steve. Una pequeña parte de él sabía que ese no era el verdadero problema sino el que Tony parecía pensar que Howard había estado interesado en él.

—Cap, yo lo sé _todo_. Papá nunca dejó de hablar de ti— respondió Tony con exasperación—. O al menos creía que sabía todo— añadió casi de mal humor—. Aparentemente no.

Steve apretó los labios con fuerza durante un momento.

—Y ahora que lo sabes— miró a Bruce para que supiera que la pregunta era también para él— ¿Te incomoda?

—Por supuesto que me incomoda— levantó Tony las manos—. Estoy trabajando con un sujeto que bien pudo haber terminado con mi padre si la oportunidad se hubiera presentado. Y para que conste, tu salida del clóset no será vivida directamente a través de mí. Sin ofender.

Steve frunció el ceño y miró a Bruce de nuevo. El hombre se pellizcaba firmemente la nariz y Steve sólo podía imaginar que estaba contando hasta diez en su cabeza. En realidad, era probable que esa no fuera la mejor idea para lidiar con Tony.

—Está bien, Steve— dijo Bruce con un suspiro. Luego esbozó una muy pequeña pero tranquilizadora sonrisa—. No me incomoda el hecho de que te gusten los hombres. Y gracias por confiar en nosotros. El salir puede ser difícil.

—Espera— arrugó la cara Tony— ¿Querías decir que si me incomodaba el hecho de que se te pone dura con los hombres?

—Puedes lamentar haberselo dicho a Tony sin embargo— comentó Bruce con una pequeña risa.

Tony le dio una mirada, pero ignoró el comentario para mirar a Steve directamente.

—Cap, no estoy exactamente en una posición en la que pueda juzgarte, ¿está bien? ¿Playboy te suena?

—Bueno sí, lo sé pero…— dudó Steve—. Pero eres un Casanova como tu padre así que no estaba seguro.

—Sólo cuando él usa falda en los juegos de género— dijo Tony con desdén, pero luego se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron. El instinto de Steve fue ver a Bruce y por supuesto el pobre estaba rojo como un tomate. Tony lo miró suplicante—. Bruce, lo siento mucho. No me refería a… Bueno, si ayuda, yo también me pongo falda a veces— intentó con una risa nerviosa.

—No es así— dijo Bruce uniformemente.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio mientras Steve miraba a uno y a otro.

—¿Qué hay de Pepper?— preguntó finalmente.

—No fue lo suficientemente estable— dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella estaba estresada. Yo estaba estresado. Bruce llegó y maldito sexy— miró a Bruce sin reservas, con deseo y temor y todo en el medio que aparentemente había sido una tapadera frente al equipo se desprendió de él en oleadas. Por medio segundo, Steve estuvo casi celoso. No de _esa_ manera, sino por esa adoración en general.

—Tony, por favor deja de hacer eso— protestó Bruce aunque no se veía del todo inconforme.

—¿Qué deje de hacer qué?— levantó Tony una ceja. Luego se volvió y se apoyó en el espacio de Bruce— ¿Dejar de pensar que eres la maldita cosa más preciosa que he visto? Porque, bebé, quería chupartela desde que hablamos el mismo idioma.

—¡Está bien!— exclamó Steve antes de que la escena pudiera ir más lejos—. Por favor, paren.

Se volvieron y lo miraron, Bruce parpadeando como si acabara de recordar que Steve seguía allí.

—Este tipo de cosas no deberían hacerte sentir incómodo si te gustan los hombres, Steve— dijo Tony con el rostro torcido en confusión.

—¿En serio?— contrarrestó Steve—. Porque puedo pensar en al menos una manera de incomodarme. Porque me _gustan_ los hombres.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron con la realización. Entonces se aclaró la garganta.

—Um, así que volvamos a Pepper. No te preocupes por ella o pienses que sólo estoy usando a Bruce. Poco después de lo de Nueva York, rompimos, pero llegamos a la decisión mutua de no divulgarlo a la prensa y creen que todavía estamos saliendo para que podamos mantener nuestra vida privada a cambio. Funciona para nosotros. Bruce prefiere no tener la atención de todos modos.

—Podrían habernos dicho— señaló Steve.

—Lo íbamos a hacer— ofreció Bruce—. Sin embargo él tiene razón. Prefiero no tener la atención. Es agradable que sea entre él y yo. Y Pepper. Pepper lo sabe, por supuesto.

Steve hizo un gesto de comprensión.

—Está bien, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—¿Y tu secreto?— preguntó Bruce de vuelta.

—Coulson lo sabe. Lo figuró por su cuenta— respondió Steve con una sonrisa—. Ya se lo dije a Thor. Él está bien con esto. Los Asgardianos son… eh, muy abiertos, creo que se puede decir—. Bruce resopló en respuesta—. Mi plan es decírselo a Natasha y a Clint próximamente.

Con un poco de suerte, esas conversaciones sería menos torpes y reveladoras que ésta.

…

—Así que— dijo Steve mientras se limpiaba el rostro mientras estiraba con Natasha—. Lillian de Contabilidad.

Ella había estado jugando intentando tenderle una trampa con las mujeres que conocía incluyendo a Lillian. Arqueó una ceja y dio un trago de su botella de agua.

—¿Sí? ¿Finalmente listo para que hable con ella?

—En realidad, me preguntaba si tenía un hermano— dijo él con lo que esperaba fuera humor.

Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, como si tuviera un nuevo bastión de información y lo estuviera analizando. Entonces, sin perder el ritmo dijo:

—Ya sabes, creo que es hija única. Pero tiene un primo mayor. Creo que te gustaría.

Steve parpadeó antes de sonreír.

—Estaba bromeando.

—¿Sobre qué?— arqueó ella una ceja de manera que sugería que no lo encontraba divertido.

—Me refiero a que me juntes con alguien— aclaró con un resoplido—. Creo que soy totalmente capaz.

Ella resopló con más fuerza.

—No, no lo eres.

—¡Oye!— le dio una mueca juguetona mientras comenzaba a envolver su mano en cinta atlética.

—Confía en mí, Steve— dijo ella con los labios torcidos en su versión de una sonrisa—. Soy buena capturando hombres.

Steve gimió. Ella sería peor que Tony.

…

—Entonces—. Clint le miró con las cejas levantadas cuando Steve entró en la cocina para ayudarle con la cena de equipo—. ¿Es mi turno?

Steve se congeló. ¿Le habían dicho algo? No es que lo hubiera dejado al final por alguna razón en particular, sólo que tuvo un momento a solas con Natasha antes.

Clint supuso su aprehensión y continuó antes de que Steve pudiera hablar.

—Mira, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, me llaman Ojo de Halcón por una razón. No soy ciego. Ni tonto. Las cosas han sido diferentes últimamente. Primero fue Thor, luego los dos idiotas. Ahora Natasha. La relación en este caso parece ser…— dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró plenamente—, que todo el mundo actúa diferente a tu alrededor ahora.

El estómago de Steve se hundió.

—¿Lo… lo hacen?

Eso no era exactamente lo que él quería que sucediera.

—Uh, sí— respondió Clint con un asentimiento—. Thor te mira como un niño en Navidad. Bruce… bueno, Bruce no ha cambiado demasiado. Natasha sugirió algo absolutamente fuera de razón para mí. Incluso si Phil terminara en la luna— murmuró—. Y Tony… ¿Qué demonios? Tony sugirió ir a un bar gay este fin de semana para darte la experiencia al pleno siglo 21—. Los ojos de Steve se abrieron—. Así que, o de repente todo el mundo está jugando una broma muy elaborada o…

—O podrían tener otras razones— interrumpió Steve antes de que Clint terminara.

—¿ _Quieres_ ir a un bar gay?— bromeó Clint y Steve podría decir que entendió lo que había querido decir y ahora estaba aclimatando todo con una brecha de humor, como si se tratara de una simple conversación normal.

Rió entre dientes.

—No, no realmente. Ni a antros o cualquier otro lugar que Tony piense que puede alegrar mi vida social, como él dice. Estoy bien solo. Todavía me estoy ajustando. Y puedo decirle a Natasha que detenga…

De repente lo que dijo Clint se hundió en un túnel y su visión se turbó ligeramente.

—Oh wow— le miró Clint con incredulidad—. Natasha estaba en lo cierto. Realmente no tienes ni idea.

…

Steve tomó un sorbo de la bebida alcohólica cara que ni siquiera le daría valor y luego la dejó. Observó a Phil cuidadosamente, esperando que el hombre tuviera finalmente un momento libre. Él era sorprendente, como lógicamente, muy popular en esta pequeña fiesta que SHIELD y Tony habían organizado… porque una vez al mes Tony sólo tenía que encontrar una razón para hacer una fiesta. Era realmente incorregible, pero lo había visto arrastrar a Bruce hacia un rincón oscuro, con la suficiente discreción para no ser obvios ante cualquiera que no lo supiera ya, así que Steve supuso que no les importaba demasiado siempre y cuando la mitad más tranquila de la pareja se divirtiera y aguantara al excéntrico de Stark.

Por supuesto, a él no le importaba pensar en Bruce y Tony y lo que probablemente estaban haciendo ahora mismo. Su atención todavía estaba en Phil y estaba determinado a hablar con él esta noche. Si dejara de charlar con Lillian de Contabilidad y la ironía no lo estuviera perdiendo, habría hecho una redada antes…

Ese objetivo fue disuadido de repente cuando Phil y Lillian se acercaron hacia la barra donde él estaba y lo vieron. Ordenaron bebidas y luego se volvieron hacia él.

—Hola, Steve— dijo Phil con una sonrisa—. Ya conoces a mi prima Lillian, ¿verdad? Ella trabaja en Contabilidad.

—Buenas noches, capitán Rogers— dijo ella formalmente y le tendió la mano.

Steve parpadeó un par de veces, mirando entre los dos, antes de tomar la mano y dándole un rápido movimiento.

—¿Primos?

—Te sorprendería el nepotismo que SHIELD puede tolerar— respondió Phil con una sonrisa.

—Así que, no me mates, Phil— dijo Lillian mientras tomaba su bebida—, pero tomaré el trago rápido. No me lo tomes a mal pero me gustaría mezclarme y conocer a un par de tipos con los que pueda lograr una cita. Incluso podría echarle el ojo al mismo señor Stark. ¿Él y Pepper son exclusivos?

—Sí— dijo Steve con rapidez y Coulson le miró con curiosidad.

—Oh. Bueno, no importa— dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose.

—Si son exclusivos, alguien debería decirle a la señorita Potts que su pareja dejó la fiesta hace veinte minutos con Banner. Y no creo que se hayan ido para hacer ciencia.

—Química, tal vez— ofreció Steve casualmente y luego se encogió.

—Sí, ese fue bastante malo— dijo Phil con una mueca, pero la acompañó una pequeña risa—. Deja los chistes malos a Stark.

—De acuerdo— respondió Steve con su propia pequeña risa—. Así que… ¿Sabes sobre ellos?— se aventuró.

—Sí, encontré a Stark en una posición comprometedora con Bruce y fui con Pepper preocupado. Nos tomamos unos tragos y hablamos de las alegrías de ser niñera de los Vengadores…

—¿Quieres decir de Tony?— dijo Steve a posta.

—En su mayoría— respondió con seriedad—. Quería advertirle, así que ella compartió conmigo la relación que tiene ahora con Stark.

—Ah— entonó Steve y luego tomó otro trago. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, sobre todo porque Steve quería decir lo que tenía que decir antes de que se pusiera nervioso de nuevo.

—¿Es cierto que casi te desmayaste?

—Mira, siento que debo ser honesto contigo…

Habían hablando al mismo tiempo y se miraron sorprendidos. Luego Phil frunció el ceño.

—¿Casi me desmayo?

Steve sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Uh, sí, ya sabes. Natasha dijo una vez que pensó que ibas a desmayarte cuando me encontraron en el hielo.

Las cejas del agente se levantaron lentamente.

—Te mintió. No hubiera permitido que nadie tuviera esa impresión. Me desmayé… más tarde, cuando no había nadie cerca— su expresión seria se transformó en una sonrisa culpable.

Steve sonrió también.

—¿En serio?

—Es por eso que siento no he sido honesto contigo, Steve— volvió Phil a su punto—. La razón por la que sabía que eres gay es porque, bueno, yo también lo soy— admitió—. Y crecí tal vez no sabiéndolo sino como con un presentimiento de que en cierto modo esperaba que lo fueras. No sólo por mi… eh… enamoramiento hacía ti— dijo en un tono más tímido que Steve nunca le había escuchado—, sino porque si el Capitán América lo era, entonces tal vez estaba bien que yo también lo fuera. Por supuesto que no iba a abordar este tipo de cosas con alguien cuando acaba de despertar de un coma de setenta años y tiene que salvar al mundo de extraterrestres. Y yo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para saber si mi corazonada era correcta. Yo simplemente no quería incomodarte.

Steve consideró la confesión y cómo responder. Finalmente se decidió por una nervadura de su buen carácter.

—¿Más incómodo que tú estando presente mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

Phil se rió por la nariz, prácticamente una risita ante el comentario probablemente inesperado.

—Oh, Dios. Todavía me estremezco cuando pienso en ello.

—No deberías— dijo Steve con seriedad, finalmente tomando la iniciativa. Phil le miró con extrañeza y la risa se apagó—. Fue un poco inesperado. Yo nunca había… ¿Cómo se dice ahora? ¿Intentar ligar? con un hombre antes. ¿Fui estoico? No quería ser demasiado obvio y delatarme.

Phil abrió la boca, luego la cerró de nuevo. Sus labios se presionaron en una fina línea por un momento.

—No estaba intentando ligarte.

—¿No lo estabas?— inquirió Steve con sorpresa fingida.

—No— sacudió Phil la cabeza.

Steve ladeó la cabeza y le miró de reojo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Yo sólo….— los ojos de Phil se abrieron al darse cuenta y Steve le sonrió ampliamente—. Está bien, me atrapaste. Estaba intentando ligarte. Y ahora— añadió a posta— tú intentas ligarme.

—Ahora estás comenzando a ser popular.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno— se encogió de hombros Steve—. He oído que ahora es legal—. Phil dio su versión de una sonrisa, pero era adorable—. Y honestamente creo que Natasha tiene un elaborado esquema para juntarnos de todos modos.

—Eso suena aterrador— dijo Phil con un resoplido—. Y si Barton se involucra…

—Peligroso— asintió Steve sorprendentemente suave y por una vez su corazón latía con fuerza—. ¿Por qué no estropeamos su diversión y nos juntamos por nuestra cuenta?

—Bien. Me gusta estropear su diversión— respondió Phil con consideración exagerada. Luego sonrió y se encontró con la mirada de Steve con confianza, y Steve se preguntó si su corazón también latía mucho—. Así que es un sí.

El término seguía siendo extraño tal vez, pero para el final de la tarde a Steve no podía importarle menos. Estaba contento de haber "salido", y más si eso significaba haber salido con Phil.

* * *

 ***** Pene enojado. ¡Dios! Hay un término en inglés… "raging dick", que describe un pene erecto, grueso y venoso… No hay una traducción y me decidí por lo más… literal (?).

¡Hola, hola!

Bueno, pues espero que el fic les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Personalmente encuentro el Capsicoul (Steve x Phil) muy adorable. Podría pensarse que es un pareja crack, pero en realidad hay mucho material en inglés sobre ellos y a mí me encanta.

Además, amé profundamente el cómo manejó la autora el tema de la homosexualidad y las dudas de Steve.

Anyway, me cuentan qué les pareció xD

Látex.


End file.
